Inseguridad
by Nosaiga
Summary: Si las cosas no funcionaran entre Kurt y Blaine, si Blaine no olvidara a Jeremiah y si Kurt se viera obligado a convivir con su rubio nemesis, ¿que pasaría?
1. Desconfianza

**De nuevo mi insistencia con Jeremiah**

**Pero esta vez al lado de Kurt**

**Espero se den la oportunidad de leer:**

Su vida se hallaba relativamente en orden. De nuevo tenía un empleo, era preferible ser mal pagado que desempleado. Blaine estaba apaciguado, por lo menos no le causaba más problemas, las pases estaban hechas con el pelinegro, seguía sin sentir atracción por él más se llevaban bien y era bueno tener otro chico de su mismo equipo con quien poder conversar. Mientras de que Blaine no cantara en su actual empleo todo bien. "¿Que tal, pelos necios? ¿Nos tomamos un café? :3" le envió un texto a su amigo. 

Blaine se hallaba en el baño habiendo dejado su celular a cargo de Kurt. El castaño vencido por la curiosidad leyó el mensaje y de inmediato respondió "No, MI novio no puede tomar un café contigo. Vuelve a contactarlo y te puedes despedir de tu horrible cabellera".

Lo único que le causó fue gracia, se imaginó que se trataba del muchachito de cabello castaño del que alguna vez Blaine hablo, pero ni siquiera menciono el nombre. Quiso jugar con él "ya lo contactare por la NOCHE cuando tu no estés cerca" respondió solo por joder, de antemano sabía que no estarían juntos todo el tiempo y apostaba todo a que el moreno salía con él solo como consuelo, le daba igual, no le incomodaba.

Kurt cerró el celular en cuanto vio a su novio regresar, lo miró por un largo lapso de tiempo "Blaine... ¿podemos hablar?" dijo muy serio "claro ¿sucede algo?" el pelinegro se sentó y Kurt le mostro el teléfono móvil "¿qué es exactamente lo que tienes con Jeremiah?" Blaine suspiro "siéndote sincero... una amistad, tú mismo viste como me bató" ambos recordaron el incidente en GAP "bueno, por sus mensajes parase muy insistente" le entrego el celular "¡Ja! Estas celoso cariño, ves cosas donde no las hay" era difícil creer esos celos mal infundados "solo..." el castaño seguía inconforme" "mira... debo irme ¿de acuerdo?" más tardo en tomar sus cosas que en dejar a Blaine solo en la mesa.

En su departamento, Jeremiah se ocupada de las labores domésticas con un ánimo excelente, pues si bien el lugar era reducido amaba mantenerlo limpio. Sacudiría una alacena cuando tocaron a su puerta de manera des cordial "un cobrador más y aun no me toca paga" lo incomodo tener que parar lo que hacía. Fue a la puerta, no vestía camisa ni traía calzado, tampoco se molestó en cubrirse o preguntar quién lo visitaba, solo abrió "¿sí?". Kurt estaba ahí, molesto y con cara de pocos amigos, quizá ninguno "Jeremiah, un placer verte después de tanto tiempo" dijo seco y sin ánimos.

Kurt traía su té en las manos, ninguno destapaba aun la lata. "Como sea" trató de bajar el sonrojo "solo vine a aclararte que dejes en paz a Blaine... él está conmigo ahora y aunque no lo estuviera es menor de edad, un mal paso y podrías ir a dar a la cárcel" Jeremy rodó los ojos "mira..." esperó a que el menor le diera su nombre "...Kurt, solo es mi amigo, no estoy interesado en él como pareja. Soy su amigo y lo seguiré siendo, no por ser tú su novio manejaras su vida. Perdona que te lo diga pero parecías no estar enterado" trató de no sonar rudo o grosero. Se metió en la camisa de botones y se acomodó a placer en el sofá "¿capiche?". Kurt miro todas sus acciones, le molestaba admitirlo pero Jeremiah eras sexy "vamos a decir que simplemente no confió en ti" el menor sonrió pesadamente mirando la lata de té. El frio empañaba la ventana, la lluvia parecía avecinarse. "vamos a decir que simplemente... madura" Jeremiah no dijo aquello por engreído, sabía que a Kurt quedaba mucho por aprender "no me gusta que complejos ajenos me jodan a mí, es todo" lo miró de reojo "yo mismo lo bote, tú estabas presente ¿qué te hace creer que quiero arrebatártelo... además de tu inseguridad?"

Hummel dejó el té sobre la mesita de centro "sé que... aunque Blaine diga que no es cierto... tú le gustas... y si, sé que me estoy comportando como un niño pero... simplemente es la manera que soy..." el mayor escucho atento, no era que actuara como niño, ERA un niño y jamás le molesto, no exactamente, solo no le parecía asunto suyo pero prefirió callarlo, siendo gais no diario había alguien con quien hablar sobre aquello y Kurt de verdad necesitaba hablarlo "si... hasta yo sé que le gusto" ambos respiraron hondo "pero si está contigo es por un buen motivo, debes interesarle realmente y ¿sabes? Me habla demasiado de ti, eso es buen comenzó". Se escuchó un fuerte trueno y las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer.

Una sonrisa invadía el rostro de Kurt cuando el sonido lo asusto "¿en... En serio habla de mí?" no quiso sonar muy esperanzado "si" le dio poquita risa, la verdad el moreno no lo hacía, sin embargo Blaine no le gustaba y se lo sacaba de enzima si continuaba con Kurt "¡sí! Todo el día, Kurt esto, Kurt aquello" ojala no descubriera su mentira pues al llegar ni su nombre conocía. En la ventana el agua golpeaba notoriamente más duro "tal vez debería irme, la lluvia está por empeorar" comentó el castaño.

El rubio comenzaba a sentir frio "llegaras a casa oliendo a gato mojado, si gustas quedarte puedes dormir con mi gato" sonrió mas le daba lo mismo si quería irse, él gozaría al verlo mojarse. El más joven titubeaba, tenía dudas y vergüenza pero conducir bajo la lluvia era un gran riesgo "tu decide, por mi ve y baila bajo la lluvia, no me enojo" insistió Jere y lo miro con mas atención "cuando no traes cara de amargado eres lindo" el ojiverde se sonrojó, ahora que lo pensaba; Jeremiah era muy atractivo "¿dónde se supone que dormiré?" obviamente estaba aceptando la invitación "todo el suelo es tuyo, cariño" fastidiar a Kurt tenía su encanto "ese cuarto" le señalo una puerta "es mi habitación, duerme ahí, yo tomare el sofá" el ojiazul podía haberse comportado un tanto patán al inicio pero era totalmente distinto a eso "no... eso no sería justo" repuso Kurt apenado "Kurt, basta" pidió muy suave el mayor y le dedico una mirada encantadora, era la primera vez que el castaño veía eso en el supuesto adulto y le inspiro confianza "está bien" esa noche la pasaría ahí, quizá sería el inicio de una ¿amistad?.


	2. Curiosidad

"¿Me dejas acostarme con tu novio? ;D" preguntó el rubio mediante un texto a Kurt. Compartían demasiado tiempo últimamente, la curiosidad no les permitía alejarse uno del otro. Al Cataño parecía gustarle contar cuanto problema, duda o inquietud se le venía encima a Jeremiah y el rubio parecía tan interesado en escuchar. Reconfortaba a Kurt que alguien le pusiera más atención que Blaine. "si algún día llegamos a compartirlo será porque ya no está conmigo" respondió sonriente "mmm :/ quizá deba hacer que te deje, así los compartiría a ambos ;)" bromeó un poco "voy a estar solo es casa, es día de descanso 8D" con esa segunda línea el rubio concluyo su mensaje, ya había lanzado la invitación, deseando un NO como respuesta tanto como un añorado SI. "¿Quieres que vaya? Papá no está en casa así que prácticamente puedo hacer lo que yo quiera ;)" Kurt sabía que jugaba con fuego. Jeremiah estaba por mandar su tercer mensaje pero frenó ¿en qué momento comenzaron a llevarse tan bien? "si, podemos pedir pizza y ensalada para la cena =D" en el justo momento en que decidieron mantener todo oculto de Blaine. "Ahí estaré" el castaño no temía quemarse, la actitud del pelinegro para con él apagaba lentamente el amor que le guardaba y necesitaba alguien que lo encendiera una vez más.

Jeremiah se hallaba al centro, tanto Kurt como Blaine se descargaban en él, Kurt lucia tan enamorado del moreno, por lo menos así era al inicio, y Blaine siempre tan desinteresado del castaño, se le notaba un gran cariño y respeto pero no amor, sin embargo sabía que el pelinegro daba todo de su parte. Jamás pensó en separarlos pero todo ese trato con el ojiverde lo lleno de una fuerte curiosidad, entre más días pasaban más quería saber acerca de Kurt.

Ahora el timbre sonaba, seguro se trataba del menor "ya voy" al abrir Kurt entró como si se tratara de su propia casa "hola Jeremy" hasta la libertad de ponerle un nombre de cariño se tomó, se sacó el abrigo y lo dejó en el perchero "me alegra verte" respondió el rubio quien en realidad llegaba a sentirse solo y Hummel era una compañía agradable, se parecían en muchas cosas, eran aseados, delicados, soberbios y algo que solo Kurt notaba; ambos tenían un cutis perfecto "me encargue de comprar la cena" señalo algunas cosas sobre la barra de la cocina "siempre lo pagas tu todo" reprocho Kurt sonando algo infantil "no voy a permitir que un chiquillo pague lo que me como" respondió Jeremiah y se arrodilló en el suelo de la sala uniendo un par de cables al televisor, eso atrajo la curiosidad del estudiante de McKinley "¿qué haces?" tomó asiento también en el suelo para acompañar al mayor "quiero jugar videojuegos contigo, te enseñare a exterminar zombis" al castaño le impresionó la emoción que podía causarle a Jeremiah un hobbie que él consideraba para niños "¿tan grandote y con jueguitos?" se burló pero cogió un control "ya veremos sin son jueguitos cuando se te caiga la ropa interior a causa del miedo" dijo el rubio y encendió el aparato "y... ¿qué voy a hacer o que botones presiono?" el solo tema musical del juego ponía nervioso a Kurt y Jeremiah era capaz de darse cuenta.

De una manera y de otra, el mayor trató de mostrarle a su acompañante como utilizar el control pero el castaño estaba ocupado en permanecerse traumado e intimidado por las imágenes aberrantes que atosigaban la pantalla del televisor "Kurt... ¡mínimo pícale a los botones!" pidió ya un poco irritado, echó un vistazo al menor y notó cuan alterado estaba "¿cómo puedes asustarte solo con esto? Me parece absurdo" más bien le parecía lindo, mucho más que de costumbre "no... yo... yo no me asusto... yo" al Kurt le temblaba un poco la voz. El rubio pausó con un simple botón los eventos en el monitor de su TV para atraer al castaño "relájate" sentía su tención "no saldrán de la pantalla a morderte" arriesgándose un poco fue a morder suave el lóbulo de un oído de Kurt, instantáneamente Kurt lo miró "más correcto sería temerle a lo real" Jeremiah sonreía de medio lado. Kurt no tenía idea de cómo actuar, con el ojiazul tan cerca una sola cosa rondaba su mente; las ganas de ser besado por el mayor.

Jeremiah analizaba una a una las posibilidades, Kurt no se resistía, quizá estaba asustado pero entre las mil emociones en el rostro del menor ninguna reflejaba molestia, enojo o algo similar ¿sería posible que el ojiverde quisiera lo mismo que él?

La espera para el siguiente paso del rubio se había vuelto eterna para el castaño. Probablemente Jeremiah estaba por sucumbir ante inseguridad debido a la diferencia de edades más la curiosidad de Kurt para con él no se lo permitiría. Kurt necesitaba darle un empujón, signos de que estaba a su disposición, así fue que él, Kurt, quien acorto las distancias uniendo sus labios muy apenas con los de Jeremiah en un beso corto que no supo a nada pero ocasionó que los labios ardieran y sintió entonces que había decepcionado al mayor "Jeremiah... yo no..." no hubo oportunidad de completar su disculpa, pronto estuvo rodeando con los brazos el cuello del rubio mientras que este lo sujetaba de la cintura manteniendo ambos cuerpos muy juntos durante un apasionado beso. Para cuando fueron a parar recostados en el suelo, él sobre Jeremiah, Kurt supo que esa noche no aprendería a volarle la tapa de los sesos a un caminante muerto pero si aprendería como complacer a un chico mayor que él.

Por la mañana Kurt Hummel despertó gracias al primer rayo molesto de sol que golpeo su cara "oh... por dios, no cerré las cortinas" se quejó perezoso, no tardo en abrir los ojos de golpe y se sentó rápido al no reconocer la cama. Su ropa estaba en todos lados acepto en donde debía estar; cubriendo su cuerpo. Tras rebobinar su cinta de video mental recordó cómo fue que el rubio le había besado hasta la sombra durante la madrugada y se sonrojó al grado de que su rostro se sintió caliente ¿pero dónde se hallaba ahora el sujeto en cuestión? El lugar de Jeremy en la cama estaba completamente vacío.

"Buenos días" el rubio apareció y se recargó en el marco de la puerta, su cabello rizado lucia húmedo por la ducha que acababa de tomar "ya ponte ropa, niño precoz" al escuchar lo último Kurt le lanzo una almohada que el otro joven esquivó con facilidad "tu padre estuvo llamando" comento fastidiado y señalo el celular del castaño "¡OH POR DIOS! ¡no sabe dónde estoy!" Kurt avisaba sus ausencias sin falta por lo que dedujo que Burt estaría preocupado, tomó el teléfono móvil "18 llamadas perdidas" lo castigarían de por vida "tranquilo, yo te cubrí" aseguro Jeremiah casi orgulloso mientras se acercaba a la cama "¿me cubriste?" el menor alzó una ceja "si, esa cosa no paraba de sonar, cuando me canse de escuchar a los Bittles cantar I Wanna hold your hand lo conteste" sonrió pícaro "¿hablaste con mi papá?" Kurt se llenó de nervios "solo le dije que era Blaine" dijo Jeremiah y se sentó junto al castaño "le hice creer que te quedaste con Blaine para completar un trabajo" ambos se encogieron un momento, pensaban en Blaine, también en que todo podría haber sido un error pero sobre todo en si podría repetirse.

**¡Otro episodio!**

**Espero algunos comentarios **

**Pata mejorar el fic**

**Aunque ya está por terminar u.u**


End file.
